


coffee

by kattooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breakfast, M/M, aftersex, i dont even know how to tag, morning coffee, suga freaks the fuck out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattooru/pseuds/kattooru
Summary: suga freaks out over coffee





	coffee

_I can't fuck this up. Suga told himself._

He stared at the undeniably attractive man, who is somewhat naked under his sheets. Suga was nervous since that same exact man is the person who he has been crushing on for months, who he's been trying to seduce ever since he first saw him in that bar one late night. And now, it finally happened.

_Where does he go now?_

The silver haired man didn't want to ruin anything since last night was everything he could've possibly asked for. All his fantasies, all his feelings, they finally got acknowledged. Everything felt surreal, Suga was ecstatic.

_"Fuck I've always wanted to do this to you, Suga. Ever since I saw you."_

That's why he can't ruin anything.

Suga quietly tiptoed to his kitchen, bringing out food for him to cook breakfast with. He placed the pan on the stove and waited for it to heat up before adding the oil. He made eggs and bacon, just smelling them made Suga's mouth water.

Daichi probably needed a big breakfast today since last night was quite eventful, to the say the least. Merely thinking about it sent Suga's cheeks to flames and he can't help but feel giddy.

It's as if he was still high from the wonderful sex he had last night. And to be honest, he still kind of is. The feeling of Daichi's bulge, grinding on to him, clothes still on (and of course, the more intense feeling of it, off). He still remembers faint touches, hands making his skin warm, kisses, light and passionate, small moans they let out when everything felt too much.

The memory was still fresh and it made Suga's heart jump.

He placed the food on separate plates and set them down on the table. Suga made his way over to the counter to make coffee. As he was about to put another spoonful of sugar in Daichi's cup, his heart suddenly sped up. _What if he liked his coffee plain black?_ Suga set down the cup and released a small breath he didn't know he was holding.

 _But what if he didn't like it black?_ He stared at the cup beside him. It was taunting him and Suga was getting frustrated. "I can't ruin this." He sighs, leaving a small pout on his face. He was putting a lot of pressure on himself to make everything absolutely perfect. He wants Daichi to stay.

Suga has been longing for a partner for a while now, he misses having someone over, the small apartment just seems so lonely nowadays. The man misses cuddling with someone before sleeping, waking up to them, making them food and taking care of them. He misses being kissed, touched in places no one else has before. _Suga misses being loved._

Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed the cup and added a bit of creamer to it. Suga stared at it in utter horror. _What the hell am I doing?_ "I could just leave it plain and let Daichi do his coffee." Suga whispered to plain air, trying to calm his self down. _But everything has to be set up before he wakes up_ , _Suga you can't ruin this._

The silver haired man was close to tears. He hated getting this frustrated, it makes him cranky and emotional and it's just 6 in the morning. It's way too early for this shit. He stared at the cup of coffee and frowned at it.

Before he could do anything he would regret, Suga heard a deep voice behind him. "Mornin', Suga." He stared at the man, who is now wearing his boxers, standing in his kitchen. Daichi had a small smile on his face, showing off a tiny dimple beside his lip. "Hey." Suga replied, grinning.

Daichi walked over to him and leaned down for a kiss. "You made breakfast." He said "Thank you". Suga felt his cheeks burning once more, he can't seem to look at Daichi in the eye. "I-It's no big deal, really" He said, hands suddenly too clammy.

Suga brought both cups on the table, placing them beside the plates. They ate in silence; he can feel the awkward air in the room. _He's fucking things up_. No. That can't happen. He won't let it.

The light haired man set down his chopsticks and stared at the man in front of him."D-Daichi," he starts "Last night was _fantastic_ , I was wondering if we could um, do it again sometime maybe?" Saying that Suga's face was red is an understatement.

"Oh thank god." Daichi blurted out. "I-I mean—" Suddenly, his face was also turning bright red. "Look, um, Suga. I really like you. Fuck, I thought I did something wrong since you were so quiet just now, considering how loud you were last nigh-" Suga cut him off.

"Don't you even dare finish that sentence, Sawamura Daichi" he said, glaring at Daichi. He laughed at Suga's adorable pout. He grabbed the cup of coffee that was beside his plate and took a sip. He stared at Suga, eyes wide, full of panic. Daichi raised an eyebrow at him and continued eating. "What?"

"H-how was the coffee?" Suga said with a worried look in his face. "The coffee?" He repeated, staring at the cup. "It's fine? Actually, it's kind of similar to how I make my own coffee at home." Daichi answers with a smile.

"Oh." was all Suga's reply before going back to eating his food. He didn't have to panic so much after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! thank you for reading this omy im glad you stayed through the end aah !! please tell me your thoughts about it id love to hear what you think and if i made any mistakes please let me know. constructive criticism is highly appreciated !!


End file.
